This invention relates to novel class of tertiary alcohols which are of interest as aroma chemicals and to a process for their preparation.
A variety of hydroxy-and carbonyl-substituted organic compounds are known in the art to possess aroma properties which are useful in the perfumery field. These compounds, which can be of natural or synthetic origin, include hydroxy-aldehydes,, esters, aldehydes, ketones and alcohols, having a broad spectrum of perfume-like odors. While, as noted, the aromas from known compounds or combinations of compounds can be quite varied, there still exists a continuing need for new compounds which accent particular fragrances or other odorant properties, especially when such compounds can be obtained from readily available synthetic sources.